


Sharing a milkshake

by Cookis167



Series: 30 Day Challenge: OTP Version [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: After a day's training, Silver goes to the nearest place to get a milkshake.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog
Series: 30 Day Challenge: OTP Version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770454





	Sharing a milkshake

"Whew, I need a quick break from training!"

That was the sound of a white hedgehog named Silver, who was so caught up with his training, that he forgot that time had passed.

"It looks like a hot day. Maybe a milkshake would help. After all, I never had one for such a long time!"

Silver stood up and stretched his arms. He started going to the nearest place where he could get a milkshake.

As soon as he entered the door, the cashier greeted him with a smile. "Well hello, Silver! There goes my favorite customer," she said.

"You said it well, Sal! Can I get my favorite milkshake?" Silver grinned.

"Of course. One coconut milkshake, coming up!" she ordered at the back. Silver paid for the milkshake and went to sit at a nearby table.

A day like this is good when the taste of a milkshake gets into your senses. On that day, he was daydreaming until he snapped out of it when someone came in.

It was a lavender and violet-furred cat. She had golden eyes that got the attention of the young hedgehog. He sighed. His eyes kept close to the girl until she reached the counter.

"How can I help you, ma'am?" the cashier asked. "Just a coconut milkshake. Nothing much," the cat replied.

"Okay," Sal said and she touched the cashier. The cat also gave her the money. "I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" asked Sal.

"Blaze. And it's nice to meet you too," she said. "Y'know, one of my customers is a lovely boy who also ordered a coconut milkshake. Maybe you met him before?" Sal pointed to the nearby table where Silver was sitting, staring at the window.

"No, we haven't. But a nice conversation might help me," Blaze said with a smile.

"Of course. Here's your coconut milkshake, ma'am." the cashier handed her the milkshake, and Blaze paid for it.

Then, she first decided to sit with Silver who was now looking at her side-eyed.  
\--------------------  
Silver's P.O.V

Oh no, she's coming towards me. What do I say? How am I supposed to impress her? Why is the author not helping me?!

That was my thoughts juggling around as I was thinking about that girl. She looked beautiful, something that I never saw before. Although a naive hedgehog like me wouldn't impress a girl much.

"Hello. I'm Blaze. Hope you don't mind if I sit here with you," she said.

"That's fine. I'm all alone by myself," I then chuckled a little. Then, she laughed a little too.

"So, you never said your name. Are you by any chance, Silver the Hedgehog?" asked Blaze.

"Y-yeah. That's me!" I grinned and pointed to myself. She said that was a cheeky grin that day.

"I've noticed how you're still drinking that milkshake, even though it's empty already," she said.

I then said, "Huh?" and she pointed her finger on the milkshake. I was so focused on her that I forgot about the milkshake.

"Oh! I... must've been dozing off into nowhere! Funny, right?" We both laughed. The next thing she said was shocking.

"I think I might have to share this with you."

I blinked. Okay, well that was unexpected. I was thinking that I could decline, I was going to be flattered. On the other hand, she maybe never shared it before nor even me.

So I placed my straw on her cup and then...

I gazed into her eyes. Her eyes are so yellow, they warmed my heart. I can't help but feel a little blush on my face.

Blaze noticed it too and she blushed too. The next thing we do, we both drank the milkshake.   
\--------------------  
Third P.O.V.

Blaze and Silver spent the rest of their day chattering as the time passes. Sal looked at them and said to herself, "I ship it."

Silver opted to take Blaze home later that evening. Silver then went home himself. As he plopped himself on the bed, he stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Guess that was unexpected. I think I would invite her sometime again. After all, she's cute," he said and blushed hard. That was the best day that Silver ever had.


End file.
